Beauty And A Beat
'''"Beauty and a Beat" '''by ''Justin Bieber featuring Nicki Minaj ''is featured on Just Dance 4, Just Dance 2014 (as a DLC), and Just Dance 2015 (as a DLC). Background The background is a night time city with stars shooting around. The avatar is dancing on a light up ground in the high sky. When the electro part begins, the background turns into a kind of bokeh lights and yellow lines patterns. Dancer The dancer is wearing blue stone-wash jeans, a blue button-up shirt, and a sleeveless vest jacket. His hair is styled in the same way Justin Bieber wore his hair in 2012. He wears leather black boots, and a yellow glove. When the electro part begins, his shirt changes from blue to dark yellow, also his glove which changes from gold to dark orange. He looks like a young teen. Gold Moves 1st and 2nd: Right arm moves forward and down slowly. (On "All I need") 3rd: Arms bounce outward. (On "Body rock" after Nicki Minaj's verse) 4th: Right arm is bent and near the head. (Right before that verse ends) (This is removed as a DLC on Just Dance 2014) 5th: Right arm moves straight and up. (Last move) Captions * Staggered Waves * Emotion Overdose * For You * Dig It * Knocking Hand * From The Inside Trivia * B***hes and wiener are censored since wiener means penis, as Nicki Minaj usually swears in her songs. However, wiener can still be briefly heard. * Strangely,buns isn't censored,but in Nicki Minaj's verse,buns mean the bottom. * This is the first Justin Bieber song in the series. #thatPOWER is the second and it is featured on Just Dance 2014. * This is Nicki Minaj's first song in the series. Super Bass is the second and it is also in Just Dance 4. Followed by Pound The Alarm and Starships, which are both on Just Dance 2014. *In a promotional video by Ubisoft, Justin Bieber surprised his fans, who were playing his song and he got to dance to his song. *As a DLC on Just Dance 2014, the dancer's shirt is teal when selecting it, but not in the routine. *In JD2014, the 4th gold move from the previous game is removed, and a few more moves are counted for while the dancer punches downward. *In the lyrics at one of Nicki's lines it says "Selener" instead of "Selena," and the line "Eh eh eh" is added. *In mashup, the dancer from extreme version of Good Feeling doesn't have changed color of his skin in his part of dance, like he has in original. * On Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Wii U, whenever a dancer loads for each song, the silhouette of this dancer is shown before the actual dancer is finished loading. * It is a pun on Beauty and the Beast. * In Just Dance 2014, when you have to choose the character, sometimes his silhouette appears instead of the dancer. * The shirt is glowing blue in the classic mode, plain blue in the battle mode and teal in the menu of Just Dance 2014. * The avatar in Just Dance 2015 looks different than the one in Just Dance 2014. * Like in Livin' la Vida Loca the classic Super Bass dancer appears on the classic card. The difference is that here the dancer is in the menu. This is a rare glitch and it happens only at XBOX 360. Battle This song has a battle with Call Me Maybe. For the battle, click here. Dance Mash-Up This song has a dance mashup that is unlocked through normal play on the Wii Version but is unlocked through Uplay awards on the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and Wii U versions of the game. The Dancers (repetition counted): *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *Ring My Bell (JD) *Only Girl (In The World) (JD3) *S.O.S (JD2) *Forget You (JD3) *E.T (JD3) *Idealistic (JD2) *A Little Less Conversation (JD) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) *Ring My Bell (JD) *Only Girl (In The World) (JD3) *S.O.S (JD2) *Forget You (JD3) *E.T (JD3) *Idealistic (JD2) *A Little Less Conversation (JD) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Good Feeling (Extreme) (JD4) *It's Raining Men (JD2) *What You Waiting For (JD3) *Hot N Cold (Chick Version) (JD) *Viva Las Vegas (JD2) *Only Girl (In The World) (JD3) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Rock N Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) (JD4) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) Gallery beautyandabeatjd4.jpg|Beauty And A Beat in Just Dance 4 beautyandabeatjd2014.jpg|Beauty And A Beat in Just Dance 2014 beautyandabeatdlc.jpg|Beauty And A Beat BeautyAndABeatShape1.png|The dance on the menu Hard4.png beautyandabeatdancer.jpg|The dancer glitch_proof_.jpg SH.PNG|Silhouettes which they look like the dancer IMG_2014-09-15_03-08-27.jpeg|The dancer replacing Maria's dancer. note it says jd5 behind him. beauty-beat.jpg Glitch proof .jpg|This picture shows the proof for the glitch Video Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with censored words Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:Songs that are part of the Battle Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:2010's Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Hard Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:DLC's Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015